1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device and a method for controlling transmission/reception of wireless power.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various services and additional functions provided by electronic devices have been gradually expanded. In order to increase the value of electronic devices and satisfy various desires of users, communication service providers or manufacturers of electronic devices have provided additional functions, and have competitively developed electronic devices in order to differentiate themselves from other operators. As an example of satisfying the desires of the users, electronic devices are provided with a function for performing wireless charging between the electronic device and a charger.
When misalignment between the electronic device and the charger occurs, conventional wireless charging is problematic in that the conventional wireless charging is less efficient and heat may be generated. Also, since an electronic device has only one coil configured within, the conventional wireless charging cannot charge multiple devices.